Power supplies are hardware components utilized to provide power to electrical loads, such as the various electronic components of a laptop, desktop, or server. Power supplies pull energy from an energy source, such as an electrical outlet or energy storage device, through a power input, convert the energy, and provide the converted energy to an electrical load through a power output. Generally, power supplies are designed to manage fluctuations in electrical current and to output a controlled and consistent current.